A new member in SPR
by Anya Belikov 12
Summary: I arrived in Japan and going to my final year in collage. I had a nightmare and a dark figure. My first ghost hunt fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 pilot

**~Luna's POV~**

My name Is Luna and I'm from China and I wanted to go to a Japanese collage after my brother Lin went to England and then to Japan and back to England and back to Japan to reopen SPR. I'm a sensitive medium and I do a little ghost hunting sometimes with friends. As i made it to Japan to start my final year in collage, I noticed my brother and Noll aka Naru for short. I was so happy to see them and I ran and gave a hug to Lin. I told Lin that I'm living next to Mai (I talk to through emails and text messages). Lin, with Noll, to drive me to Mai's apartment. As I started to unpack everything, when I heard a knock on my door, so I answered it and noticed it was Mai.

"Hey Mai, i'm just unpacking all my stuff, and getting ready for collage," I said.

"I know that your a medium, a sensitive one too, so would you help me with my psyche side," said Mai.

"Sure why not, plus I have pk so my brother is helping me to control my pk," I told her.

Mai nodded yes for her answer and helped me out with unpacking my stuff. So night came and we said our goodbyes and I was so tired, I went to my couch and fallen asleep. As I dreamt about a case, Mai was going on soon.

 **~In my dreams~**

 _As I walk through a hotel and see a couple fighting in their hotel room. The man took his pocket knife and stabbed his girlfriend. Then he turned to a corner of the room and smiled and I saw a dark figure there. Then I heard the dark figure speak to him._

 _"good job, now kill your self before the cops come," said the dark figure._

 _"Yes sir, as you wish," said the man._

 _Then the man turned his pocket knife on himself. I watched him fall to the ground. I started to freak out and then out of nowhere I could hear my brother waking me up and Mai was freaking out._

 **~End of my dream~**

"What happened, what time is it," I said as I was sitting up.

"Sister what happened after you went to sleep on the couch," said Lin.

Then I remembered the dream I had and I broke down in tears and Lin knows that I had dream about something dark. I told him that it was a man and a woman, the man killed the woman and then talking to a dark figure in the corner and then killing himself before the cops came to his hotel room. Noll was there and was shocked about the hotel being haunted by ghost.


	2. Chapter 2 Haunted hotel

**Chapter 2 The haunted hotel**

 **~Noll's POV~**

I never heard her say anything about deaths in the hotel we're hunting ghost at. I was a little shocked, but I never showed it, and Luna saw through me. I was surprised by Luna saying about a dark figure in a corner. She is full of surprises and I was thinking about letting her join and help us on the haunted hotel case and help Mai with her psyche powers. So I asked Luna to join SPR.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I never thought on joining SPR, but if I could help Mai in the case. I said yes to Noll, and I packed some clothes and pj's for the case. I took Mai in my car so she can't get bored and help Mai with her psyche powers. Me and Mai laughed till we got there, it was huge, and I didn't know how huge. When we entered the huge hotel (that's haunted by ghost) I felt sadness and Mai noticed that I was looking at the ground of the hotel.

"Luna are you ok, why are you looking at the ground," said Mai.

"There's sadness here, I don't know, but there is evil in a room that no one wants to go in," I said.

"But how do you know this, we kept it a secret from our guest," said the owner.

"I knew this because of a female spirit saying get out," I said.

As we waited from Monk, John Brown and Ayako to come (I didn't know them at the time). As I sat down and had a cup of coffee, and Mai saying it's going to be all right. Then we heard three voices coming to the base, when I turned around to see them. Monk, John and Ayako stopped in their place to notice me looking at them.

 **~Monk's POV~**

As I stopped in my place and seeing a girl looking at me and shaking a little. I asked Naru about the girl next to Mai, Naru told me that it was Lin's sister Luna a new member in SPR and a sensitive medium. I was surprise that Lin had a sister from where he lived. I then walked and sat away from Mai and Luna, Mai told me that a female spirit say get out and a dark figure in 666. I was shocked that a room # 666 is where a dark figure can posses Man and Killing woman in that room. I never noticed that and Naru stopped my train of thoughts and saying that Yasu and Masako to come tomorrow. I felt bad for Luna and how she was shaking and hold a cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3 haunted hotel pt 2

**Chapter 3 haunted hotel Part 2**

 **~Luna's POV~**

I know that Monk is a nice guy, John is a priest, Ayako was a priestess, Yasu was a researcher and Masako was a famous medium. After I was done shaking, John came over to me. He was so nice and happy, I was about to cry but I had to hold it back. John asked me what I could do, I told him that I'm a sensitive medium and I was shaking because of a dark presents in room 666. John thought about me going up there on my own in room 666 and ask the dark present to name himself.

"Luna, I was wondering do you want to find out about the dark presents in the room 666," John asked.

"What, why would I go to room 666 alone, and ask the dark presents name," I said loudly for my brother to hear.

"Why not, it's ok, we'll send Ayako to go with you and you'll be safe," said John.

"It's ok , sister, do you know your shiki to defend yourself and Ayako," said Lin.

I nodded yes and off me and Ayako go to room 666 to ask the dark presents name is. I showed no fear and I told Ayako to not show fear towards the dark presents in the room. As we made it to the room and walked in room 666, as we entered the room, I felt evil in a corner of the room. I asked the dark presents to say his name and why is he doing here.

"What's your name dark presents, tell us what is it," I asked.

"It's Lucifer, and why you asked," said Lucifer.

"Yes why are you here," I said firmly.

"Its because of the owner's son who bring me here, ask him yourself, Luna," said Lucifer.

After we left the room, we headed back to base, I never wanted to go back to that room. When me and Ayako entered the base, my brother turned around and saw me scared, he came to me.

 **~Lin's POV~**

When I saw my sister scared after returning back from room666. So I got up and hugged my sister and let her cry into my shoulder. I told her that it's going to be ok now. I asked her about the dark presents name and she said Lucifer, and the owners son brought him here in room 666. John looked shocked about what she said and Naru left to get the owner's son and ask him some question. I sat my sister next to Mai and Mai came back with Monk with tea and a cup of coffee. She handed me Tea and handed Luna her Coffee.

 **~Mai's POV~**

I didn't know that Luna was Scared and a little shaking from room 666. Lin whispered in my ear about the dark present in room 666 was Lucifer. So after listening to staff and guests and the owners. Tomorrow was listening to the owners son, and I was tired and I share a room on the 2nd floor in 208 with Luna. Me and Luna went to our rooms and changed into our pj's. I asked about what happened in room 666, but she said that she was scared of Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4 haunted hotel pt 3

**Chapter 4 haunted hotel part 3**

 **~Luna's POV and Dream~**

 _As I walked through the halls I saw the Owners son bring in Lucifer in room 666, I didn't want to see anymore. Then it changed to a scene and I saw Mai._

 _"Mai, Mai, over here, why am I in your dream," I asked Mai._

 _"I don't know, I think we are having the same Dream," said Mai._

 _"Weird, I was going to think that I dreamed hopped in your dream," I said._

 _Then Mai pointed and said that it was Gene and not Naru. I felt warmness coming from him and happiness. Gene told me and Mai that something bad is going to happen to someone. Then he pointed to me and said that I was going to get hurt by the owners son tomorrow afternoon._

 **~End of dream~**

As I heard Mai scream and Shaking me awake and Naru, Lin and Ayako came in. As I woke up, I felt pain in my leg and saw that my leg has been cut and bleeding a little bit. Ayako wrapped my leg and I changed in the bathroom and came out. I then went to base and saw the owners son coming towards the base and talking to Naru. Mai said to me about my leg.

"I'm fine Mai, I'll be ok," I said.

"I was worried, don't tell Naru about our dream last night," said Mai.

"I won't tell him, it's ok, it's safe with me," I said.

We went to get food to eat in the morning and Star asked us if we seen her husband (the owner). I told her that i haven't seen him yet, and Star noticed my leg and asked if it's ok. I said it's ok and I walked with Mai back to base and saw Yasu and Masako at base and Yasu with info about the case. Me and Mai sat down and listened to Yasu about the history. As he said about a man killing his girlfriend and killing himself. Lin told Yasu that his sister said about Lucifer being in room 666 and Yasu looked at Mai and Mai pointed next to her.

"Tell Yasu about your dream before coming here Luna," asked Lin.

"The man talked to Lucifer before killing himself," I said.

"What I thought Mai had dreams, and how did you know," said Yasu.

"She's a sensitive medium and she talked with Lucifer with Ayako in the room with her," said Monk.

Yasu and Masako were surprised by what I did, and I said that I need fresh air, and I walked out of the base. As I went outside, felt someone looking at from room 666 window. I didn't know who it was at all. After I came back in the hotel, I was stopped by Eric.


	5. Chapter 5 haunted hotel pt 4

**chapter 5 haunted hotel part 4**

 **~Mai's POV~**

I noticed that Luna hasn't come back, so I went to Lin about Luna and he started to Worry about her. As 3:30 pm came around, we all heard a scream coming from Luna in the lobby. So we all came to the Lobby to see Luna on the ground and the husband saved her from Eric's attack on her and Star started to cry. I thought about the dream me and Luna had and I wanted to tell them after Luna is off the ground. As me and Lin made it to Luna grab her off the ground and the husband was ok it was the arm that was hurt.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I noticed that Eric wasn't Eric and he started attacking me and Sam came and protected me for some reason. I screamed in horror and everyone from SPR came and saw what was happening and Monk and Yasu grabbed Eric, Ayako helped with Sam's wounds, Masako calming down Star and Lin and Mai helped me to the base. I was so scared, I started shaking and never stopped and Lin gave me a big brother hug. Sam never remembered saving me and being hurt by Eric, his own son. I started to cry into Lin's chest and Mai noticed it and asked Naru about dream that me and her had. Naru seemed surprised and said tell me tomorrow. So Lin came with me and Mai to our room and put his Shiki around our room and sat outside just in case. I changed into Pj's and went to bed. I've fallen to sleep fast and Mai went to sleep after I did.

 **~In my dreams~**

 _As me and Mai walked around in a field and Gene showed up. Gene saw the horror that I saw around 3:30 pm and crying and shaking._

 _"Luna, I told the both of you that Luna was going to get hurt, now Eric wants revenge against Luna and now he got it, tomorrow he is going to hurt her in room 666 with the help of Lucifer," said Gene._

 _"Why me Gene, why is he attacking me, and wanting revenge against me," I said.  
_

 _"He wants to kill you and kill himself for Lucifer," said Gene._

 _"he mustn't," said Mai getting angry at Eric._

 _"Luna tell, Noll that he should be nicer to Mai, and tell him that i'm watching over him, and Luna fight Lucifer for Noll, ok," said Gene , " and tell Lin he is a good big brother to you."_

 _I nodded and Gene disappeared and the scene to white._

 **~End of my dream~**

All I could think is how Gene know that Lin was my big Brother. As I changed to a purple t-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. I headed out of the room and noticed Lin sleeping on the ground next to the door.

 _I think he stayed up all night protecting me and Mai,_ I thought.

I woke Lin up and Lin looked up and saw that I was alright and we headed towards base. Naru asked about our dream the night before and last night. Me and Mai told our dream before last night. And the last night dream and I told Naru that his brother gene is watching over him and I told Lin that Gene is a good big brother to me. Mai told them that Eric is going to kill me and then kill himself for Lucifer. Then we heard screams from the 6th floor and coming from room 666. we ran up there and saw Eric and his sister dead on the ground with a not from Lucifer. I ran out and going outside for a breather and Lin coming after me.


	6. Chapter 6 Anew mysteries case today pt 1

**chapter 6**

 **~Lin's POV~**

I ran after my sister to see if she is feeling well. She was ok and I hugged her. I told her that she is the best young sister that he has. After saying that I took my sister to the Base and calmed her down and stop her shaking (she only shakes when there was death and being scared). After she calmed down and stopped shaking everyone came in and asked if my sister was ok and she just nods yes. I'm glad that she is going to be ok, when everyone was busy and no one noticed that Luna went off and with chants and her Shiki ready to defeat Lucifer.

 **~Luna's POV~**

As I walked out of the base and headed towards room 666 (because I had my time to shine) and I challenged Lucifer. Lucifer just laughed at me (I forgot that there was a camera there in room 666) and I started my chanting and Lucifer is surprised that I was strong. As I chanted Lucifer screamed in pain badly. I continued my chanting and used my Shiki to attack Lucifer (I didn't know who was possessing me, but I know it was Gene), Then back to chanting to put more pain on Lucifer.

 **~Naru's POV~**

I noticed Lin's sister in room 666 and I told Lin to turn the volume up on room 666 and Lin did so. I noticed Mai, Monk, Yasu, Masako, Ayako, and John looking at the camera in room 666. Mai came up to Lin and told him to look a the camera in room 666, and he looked. He was about to go, but I stopped him and told him that she is doing a great job putting pain on Lucifer and getting rid of Lucifer. Lin told me to let him go, but I told him that she needs to do this alone, and Gene is protecting her.

 **~Lin's POV~**

I wanted to stop my sister, but after Noll told me that Gene was protecting her, I felt happy and noticed that the painful screams from Lucifer was disappearing as my sister did the finally chant that mother teached her, I was happy. Then Lucifer disappeared and I asked Masako if she can feel Lucifer in the building and she said that Lucifer left the building and will never return to this hotel and all the good spirits are gone to heaven. I felt happy inside and when I looked back I saw my sister on the ground. I ran to room 666 to get her.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I fallen to the ground in room 666 and I finally defeated Lucifer for the first time. Then I heard the door open and Lin's voice, I felt happy to hear his voice again. I never wanted to lose anyone close to me. After SPR was done and my suitcase and Mai's suitcase was in my car, I told Lin that I need a nap after returning back to the apartment and I left with Mai in the car. Mai asked why I defeated Lucifer alone. I told her that John gave her good idea's to stop Lucifer and the Gene possessed me and I defeated Lucifer. Mai was happy to see me ok. After we returned to the apartments, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Masako and John was wait there for us, I thought it was weird. After me and Mai put our suitcases in our rooms (I lived in apartment # 26 and Mai apartment # 27, so we live next to each other) and I invited Mai, Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Masako and John in my apartment and gave them apple juice and cookies. We talked and had a lot of fun. It was getting late and I said good bye and good night to them all.

"Man I'm tired and I needed sleep, badly," I said to myself.

Then I got into my PJ's and went to bed.

 **~In my dreams~**

 _As I walked in a field of pretty flowers, I saw a little girl and out of nowhere the Little girls saw her house burn down and a Man killed her there where she stand. The mother and Father Killed after the little girl. Then out of nowhere, the man looked at me and I was scared and I started to run away from the man._

"you can't escape from me Lucy," _said the man._

 _I kept on running and the man came up to me and cut my hand and I screamed in pain and I kept on running. Then the man came and cut my other hand and cut both my arms and I screamed more in pain and I heard my brothers voice calling to me._

 **~End of dream~**

I kept on screaming in my sleep and I haven't noticed the time. I couldn't stopped screaming in pain and Mai slapped me awake and I felt blood on my arms and hands.

 **hey you guys i'll be back i have school and a lot of other things Bye Bye Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 a new mysteries case pt 2

**sorry i had school. and some work done.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Luna's POV~**

As I waked up, my brother was worried about my wounds and was scared about our new case. After my wounds being wrapped up, we headed off. I am lost in thought about the nightmare I had before going to the location. After arriving I stayed at the front door looking down. Lin came over to me and asked what was going on.

"its the dream I had before coming here, I don't want to go in," I said, "there is an angry ghost here and he hates living beings coming here."

"ill help you luna, ill help you in," said Mai.

after Mai helped me in i know this case is goig tpo be like hell. that night afer setting up base. i shared a room with my brother, Lin he put p his shiki and i went to bed.

 **~in my dreams~**

 _i walked around and noticed i was in the same field and Gene walked over to me and help me with the case._

 _"be careful on this case. you need all your strength to fight this man who haunts this building for he is evil," Gene said._

 _" i will Gene. then what should i do with the trapped spirits here," i said looking at Gene for help._

 _"they will help you against this man. plus we should run now," said Gene, while he grabbed my hand._

 _we both started running and i saw the same person and know that he is coming after us. i was scared and know that something bad will happen. i had tears in my eyes as we ran away from the evil man who murdered a family in cold blood. the scene turned to white and Gene disappeared._

 **~end of dream~**

i woke up and screamed in the middle of the night. i woke up everyone out of they're sleep and Lin held me in his arms calming me down and i was way to scared to fall back to sleep. Noll wnated to know what my dream was about. all he got get out of me was murder in this house.

 ** _to be continue..._**


	8. Chapter 8 a new mystries case pt3

**chapter 6**

 **~Noll's POV~**

after she told me about 'murder in this home' i had to ask Yasu to do some research in this house that we are doing a case on. i felt sorry for Luna and she knows it by heart and Gene told her already . i told everyone to going back to bed and continue oin the morning. i saod my goodnights to everyone and know that Luna will be fine. the next day, i asked luna about her dream. she old me that right before we came here, she got cut four cuts and got chased by a serial killer that is dead.

 **~Luna's POV~**

i thanked Mai for a cup of tea and i tried my best not to cry. Noll asked if anyone died here and a little girl possed me and i started talking to Noll like i cant cintrol myself.

"my name is Helena and my family has been murdered here at this house and help me please," i said.

"what happened Helena, what happened to your parents," asked Mai.

"my family is deied because of some odd reason and i need your way out and help the trapped spirits here," i said in Helenas voice and Helena left my body.

i collapsed to the ground with tear on the floor and i had a dream and i had to do something.

 **~in my dreams~**

 _i was helena playing with her doll and saw her get killed by this man in the woods and i ran off and the man came closer and closer and i wanted to wake up when i hear Gene calling for me._

 _"where were you, what was going on Gene," i said._

 _"youre in danger luna, you, masako and mai are in danger because of the eovl spirit," said Gene._

 _"why am i, masako and mai in danger," i asked._

 _"youll see soon enough luna. now wake up," said Gene._

 **~end of dream~**

i woke up by my brother, lin, and i couldnt keep this thought out of my head. so as me, masako and mai walked around. all of us stopped and saw the evil spirit. i knew it would happen. as i told masako and mai about my dream and talk with Gene about teh evil spirit. they agreeed and we ran as fast as we could by i tripped i told the other towo to keep running. i was captued by the evil spirit and got chained to a wall in a fort inside the forest. masao told everyone that i was captured by the evil spirit and is in the forest. my brother ran to the forest and monk followed behind.

 **~Monk's POV~**

i thought we never thought we could save luna. i followed lin in the forest and try to find luna. lin told me to go right and he goes left. so i went left trying to find luna and saw an old fort. i got ready to attack the ghost. i saw luna chanting but she is gettting weak. so i helped her out and chanted to stop the the evil ghost disppeared, i unchained luna and caried her back to base. lin made it back and saw me tired and sleeping in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9 hong kong hauntings part 1

**chapter 7**

 **~Luna's POV~**

i slept in monks arms and i could feel my breath carry me to our room we share. i woke up a few hours later. i soon sat up and walked out and saw my brother next to the door and i woke him up. soon spr left the house and went back. me and mai went back to our apartments. i layed in my bed tired from the case. i had to eat then take a little nap even thou its arond 6:30 pm and i had time before bed. i ate some cookies and had any time to myself to think. i fell asleep on the couch. i had a dream of the next case.

 **~ _in my dreams_ ~**

 _i walked around and saw hong kong i thought it was weird. i walked into the old building where it was abandoned and an evil presence was there. i felt total fear come through me and the dark figure spoke to me._

 _"come back to hong kong and bring your team. i want to challenge you and your team," said the dark presences.'ok its a done deal then dark presence but you will be beaten," i said with pride in my voice._

 _the dark presnce laughed and then i wsaw Gene and Gene told me to be careful and that he is going to help me wit the case and he wanted to talk through me so he can talk to Noll and i agree. the scene changed to a young couple and saw they where killed by the dark presence. i freaked out and the scene changed to white._

 ** _~end of_** _**dream~**_

i woke up and screamed and it was 12:30 am. i couldn't fall back to sleep after that dream. i know my brother will think its going to be stress of moving here. what if i say that we have to go to hong kong to stop an evil presences in an old building and Gene helping me out with it. seeing a young couple die on the 13th of each month. i had to stop that dark presence. i have o bring spr with. i had so many questions i had in my head. i called my brother for him to come over. so he came over and i had drinkss out and snacks.

 **~Lin's POV~**

when my sister called me over to talk about her dream i brought my laptop. as i entered her apartment i saw drinks (tea of course) and cookies. so i sat down and she told me that a dark presences is haunting an old building in hong kong and now we have to bring spr with us back to hong kong.

"why is there a dark presences haunting an old building," i asked.

"thats the hard part. i have to get answers from it. so we have to wake up the others and leave tomorrow," said Luna.

"ok sis. ill call Noll, Monk and ayako.," i said, "youll call masako, john and mai."

"ok brother," said Luna.

i left her apartment and went back to my apartment.

 **~Luna's POV~**

i went to my bed and went to sleep. the next morning i woke up to pain. my brother came over and i noticed i had three deep cuts. i heard lin calling for me and came to my rooom and saw three deep cuts on my right arm. he bandaged my arm up. we left to the air port with Noll and mai and waited for the rest.


	10. Chapter 10 hong kong hauntings pt 2

**chapter 8**

 **~Luna's POV~**

after waiting for the others we made it to hong kong. all i could think about was that evil laugh that he did in my dream. i knew that my brother is worried about me and and he held my hand. i looked over to lin and saw how worried he is. we made it to hong kong and we were greeted by mine and Lin's family. i hugged mom and we showed them our home of our clan. i had to speak to mother alone and she nodded.

"mom you know that old building that i used to go in and always come home hurt," i said.

"yes i do my daughter. always blaming a dark presences attacking you," said mother.

"that dark presences atttacked me before the 13th of this month," i said showing my bandaged arm.

"ok tell me more and maybe i can help you with more spells and make your shiki stronger," said mom.

i told her the plan and that night me and mom went down to the old building and i looked around trying to spot the dark presences and asking him to show himself. it showed its self and laughed evilly in front of me and mother. it tried to attack and mother stopped it and the dark presences stepped back.

 **~Lin's POV~**

i waited for sister and mother to come back after asking the dark presences in the old building that they are in. when night came i noticed Luna and mother came back and mother is hurt badly. i came over and asked sister what happened and she told me that mother got hurt protecting her from the dark presences. i hugged mother and sister. i was happy that they are still alive. after hearing what the team needed to hear and we started to stop this dark presences.

 **~Noll's POV~**

we had to stop this dark presences once and for all. we started the hunting this dark presences. i noticed luna staying close to Lin and knows that their mom wants them to stay together as siblings on this case. i had to do is wait for the dark presnences to show.

 **~Luna's POV~**

after all the sat up with the stuff we use. i started to feel dizzy and sat down and Lin stayed by me when i felt this heaviness on me and dropped to the ground and blacked out.

 **~ _in my dreams~_**

 _i stood in the same building and saw the dark figure and i fought this dark presence and i thought this is new to me and i hadnt felt this power in me. i fought harder but the dark presence pushed me back and i got hurt bady. i screamed in pain and Gene came and saved me from the dark presences. he told me to wake up and that i wasn't ready yet. he kept saying wake up._

 ** _~end of_** _**dream~**_

i woke up and my brother saw my arm bleed and wrapped up my wound. i was scared of what the dark presence had in mind but i know that i have to do this alone and that i was ready to stop the dark presence. so that night i went back to the old building and stopped the dark presence.


	11. Chapter 11 The creepy haunted inn pt 1

**Chapter 9**

 **~Luna's POV~**

As I fought the dark presence in the old building and I never gave up and fought hard. soon morning came and the team couldn't get inand Lin knew that I was fight an old enemy i couldn't face a long time ago. 4 to 5 hours later of fighting this thing I chanted again to keep this dark presence weak and Monk, John, Ayako and Lin helped and I've never given up the fight. 6 hours later I collasped and hit the ground and passed out. Lin took me back to the clan and waited till then and masako felt no dark presence and they helped me with my old enemy.

 **~Lin's POV~**

I stayed by my sister side and waited for her to wake up. I never wanted her to ddo this alone. but when i saw her face all focused and I knew Gene is protecting her and all. A cough came from Luna and i looked at her. She woke up and Hugged me and I hugged back. I was crying at the time and I heard her cry.

 **~Luna's POV~**

me and Lin cried as we hugged and I never wanted to do it again. The SPR time came in and saw this. Noll was surprised to see Lin cry before. And the SPR joined the hug. Soon after we left Hong Kong and made it back to Japan and relax a bit before doing another case. Ayako took me, mai and masako to the spa and my brother tagged alone. It was nice relaxing and after leaving the spa with mai and Lin. we went to get something to eat. that's when Noll called the SPR team to go to this mansion for inesvtion of spirits. I sighed and we went to the Spr building and started out case in an inn and It was haunted by many spirits and being held there by the founder of the hotel that passed away. I knew from right there me and Mai will get attacked.

 **~Mai's POV~**

I noticed Luna not coming in and frozen in place. then she screamed in horror and Lin came to her and snapped her out of the possession of the spirit that was inside her. I was happy and scared at the same time. Luna snapped out of it and I knew something bad will happen to me and Luna. After talking with stuff and visiters who came and worked here had paranormal attacks ing the inn. I never thought that there was a darker presence here. I looked over at Luna who was looking around the room and shaking after the possession.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I was shaking badly and scared out of my wits I never wanted to be left alone. Noll told Monk to stay by me and never let me out of his sight. Monk agreed and Lin told him to yell if anything happenes like Possessions, being attacked or disappeared and monk agreed and stayed by me. That night Monk and I shared a room and monktucked me in and I always feel safe with Monk keeping me safe. I fallen asleep and started having a dream.

 _ **~In my dreams~**_

 _I walked the halls of the inn and saw this founder who made this inn and saw him kill his wife and kids. i was scared and he noticed me and i started running away from him. The scene changed to a forest next to the inn and saw the founder of the inn take three died bodies and the scene changed to a collar and saw slaves and the founder looked at me and attacked me. I screamed loudly for someone to help. I knew Gene wasn't helping this time._

 ** _~end of_** _**dream~**_

I screamed and Monk woke up and waked me up and noticed cuts on my stomach and back and carried me around the inn and getting everyone awake by my screams. My brother noticed the cuts and patched me up. I was shaken up by the dream I had and I didn't talked, didn't answer Noll and still thinking on the dream. I kept saying, "he's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." over and over again and never stopped. Lin snapped me out of it. I saw everyone's faces after saying, "He's coming." and repeating it. Noll then asked me about the dream. I told him everything and started shaking again.


	12. Chapter 12 The creepy haunted inn pt 2

**Chaper 10**

 **~Luna's POV~**

After getting attacked in my sleep and having that dream, I wanted to know why Gene wasn't there. so I talked with Noll about his brother's spirit not appearing in my dreams to help on cases. he doesn't know and Mai told me that he has been helping her in her dreams so she didn't know that Gene need to help her. so Monk and I left to go to bed and get some sleep. So did SPR. In the morning Mai got two protective charms one in chinese and one in Japanese. So Mai gave me the Chinese protective charm and she wore the Japanese protective charm. after trying to sense the dark presence on my own with Monk and Ayako by my side and John and Lin with Masako. Noll stayed by Mai and I sensed the dark presence and I fallen to the ground and a dream started.

 _ **~in my dream~**_

 _I walked around the halls and saw the founder of the inn. I was scared to go by him and getting hurt again, but I felt Gene and looked at him. I was surprised to see him again. He told me that in two days the founder's ghost will attack my brother and I had to protect him from the founder._

 _"Thanks for telling me Gene, I'll keep it between us and won't tell my brother," I said._

 _"Welcome Luna and be safe against the founder, plus meet me in the back yard, thats where the founder will be and come alone ok," said Gene._

 _"You got it Gene, I'll be there at night when everyone is asleep," I said._

 _He disappeared._

 ** _~end of_** _**dream~**_

I woke up and Monk and Ayako sighed. They both asked what happened and I told them that it was a dream but nothing more. They believed me. That night I went to the back and saw Gene. He told me to let him come inside me and I agreed. He also told me that He'll stay inside me till the founder's ghost is gone.

"I hope this works Gene. I don't want to see my brother hurt," I said.

"You and me both," said Gene.

Gene entered my body and I fell asleep on the ground. In the morning Monk went to the back and saw me. He yelled my name, but I didn't answer. I woke up and Felt Gene's spirit inside me and noticed two neckless on my neck. One was the charm and the other was from Gene and it was the rings That we had. I hid the rings from Monk and Monk asked If i'm ok.

"I'm fine Monk, Really, I must of fell asleep out side after a breather," I said.

"Don't freak me out ok," said Monk.

"You sound just like my brother," I said.

Monk Laughed and asked why I went outside by myself. I told mhim that I was going to tell the team my secret that I had kept hidden from the team. He nodded and we went back inside nd got dressed.

 **To be continue...**


	13. Chapter 13 The creepy haunted inn pt 3

**Chaper 11**

 **~Luna's POV~**

Me and Monk meet with the team and the team wanted to know what the secret was. Noll and Lin looked at me and I took a breathe before starting.

"Me and Gene are married and the reason why I haven't you guys was that I had to promised him to keep it from Lin and Noll," I said.

"Don't worry Luna, I'm not mad at you, but you did shock the team," said Lin.

I laughed and sensed the dark presnece and told the team to what here and told monk, ayako, and John to get ready for protecting Lin, Noll and Mai. They agree and I walked off to the back and Gene asked if I'm ready and I said I'm ready to Gene. My eyes glowed and I fought against the dark presences and fought the founders ghost. I felt tired and collapsed to the ground and rested. I felt Gene spirit still inside me and he seems happy and I let out a small cry. I soon woke up and saw the SPR team and being held by Lin.

"I thought you died after fighting two ghost," Said Lin.

"But I didn't and I had the help of Gene and He seems happy," I said smiling.

The team laughed and we left. I hanged out with Monk, Ayako, Masako and Mai. We had fun till it got dark. Monk and Ayako walked me and Mai to our apartments and said good night. This night was going to get worse and worse with nightmares of the new case before getting them.

 **~Monk's POV~**

I thought of Luna as a little sister I never had. After Dropping off Mai and Luna at their apartments and heading home with Ayako. I was soon stopped by a phone call. I picked up my phone and it was Luna and she asked me to come to her apartment and I came there after dropping off Ayako. Luna meet me out side and she told me that I need to keep watch over her when she dreams.

"Wait what. You want me to keep watch at your place and see what will happen if the dream you is a new case," I said.

"Yes please. Shake me awake and tried to get the first aid kit after seeing if they're are cuts or deep cuts on me," said Luna.

"Fine. I don't know If your brother agrees to this," I said.

"It's ok, he knows if its a team mate watching and sees if somehing bad happens," said Luna, smiling.

"Ok let's get inside," I said.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I fell asleep and Monk kept watch. I saw that the new case was near a well and its an old well. I thought it was creepy till I saw Gene and I tried to get close to him, but can't and felt three huge deep cuts on my back and Monk woke me up around 5:20 am. Monk cleaned my back, which hurts like hell, and put bandages around me. He made coffee and put a blanket around me. I noticed that e treated me like his little sister. I smiled and he smiled back. I heard my door bell ring and Monk answered and it was Masako.


	14. Chapter 14 haunted grave yard

**Chaper 12**

 **~Masako's POV~**

Luna asked me in and I asked what happened to her. She said that she was attacked in her sleep. I came to her side and I knew that the new case will be bad. I asked her if she would tell me and Monk. so she did and she said that she couldn't reach her dead husband's ghost. Then she said there was an old well and I froze in place. I told Luna I had the same dream and that I didn't see Gene. I knew she was scared and her phone goes off and Monk answered her phone. I calmed Luna down from the dream and I felt her husbands spirit within her spirit. I was glad that she was happy and calm. Monk hung up the phone.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I was glad me and Masako had the same dream. I turned to Monk and he said that we have a new case. So I got dressed and we head to the office with Mai. Noll and Lin waited for me, Monk, Masako, Ayako, Mai and John. When we made it there Noll looked over to me.

"You ok Luna, did you sleep well last night," said Noll.

"No Noll, I didin't I asked Monk to sleep over to make sure If any thing happened to me in my sleep. And I had three huge deep cuts on my back," I said.

"And that's not all," said Monk.

"Me and Luna had the same dream about an old well," said Masako.

Noll, Lin, Mai, Ayako and John froze when me, Monk and Masako talked. Lin came over to me and hugged me lightly. I never wanted to know what happens when I have another dream like that. Noll told the team that we are going a grave yard with an old well in it. I knew that the grave yard is the last place I wanted to go right now. So I stayed by the gate of the graveyard and sensed two dark presences and wanted to run away to my home. Lin noticed about this and walked me home. Lin stayed with me at my apartment and I started singing to my self and Lin noticed I was possed and took me back to the grave yard. He told everyone that I was Possed by a little girl. Masako asked the little girl who possed me why did the little girl possed me.

"To tell my parents that I loved them, and tell them I would wait for them in heaven," said the little girl who possed me.

"I'll tell them what you said and you will find peace in the light," said Masako.

The little girl left my body and a wound appeared on my body and it was not a wound but a protection mark left from the little girl. I talked to the little girl and she told me that she was mine Lin's great, great, great, great grandma and I hugged her and said "I love you dearly" in chinese. She disappeared and Lin looked worried. I woke up after being passed out for 5 hours.

 **~Lin's POV~**

I sighed and asked what happened and she told the team that the little girl was mine and Luna's great, great, great, great grandma and I got up and left her side. I looked behind me and see her sad eyes and I looked away and not looking at my sister. I wanted answer's from our mother. I hated secrets that was kept from me and Luna. I called mom and asked and she told me the story and I was shocked at what she and Luna had both said and I started to believe them and hung up my phone. I came back to my sister and hugged her.


	15. Chapter 15 Haunted Grave yard pt 2

**Chaper 12**

 **~Masako's POV~**

Luna asked me in and I asked what happened to her. She said that she was attacked in her sleep. I came to her side and I knew that the new case will be bad. I asked her if she would tell me and Monk. so she did and she said that she couldn't reach her dead husband's ghost. Then she said there was an old well and I froze in place. I told Luna I had the same dream and that I didn't see Gene. I knew she was scared and her phone goes off and Monk answered her phone. I calmed Luna down from the dream and I felt her husbands spirit within her spirit. I was glad that she was happy and calm. Monk hung up the phone.

 **~Luna's POV~**

I was glad me and Masako had the same dream. I turned to Monk and he said that we have a new case. So I got dressed and we head to the office with Mai. Noll and Lin waited for me, Monk, Masako, Ayako, Mai and John. When we made it there Noll looked over to me.

"You ok Luna, did you sleep well last night," said Noll.

"No Noll, I didin't I asked Monk to sleep over to make sure If any thing happened to me in my sleep. And I had three huge deep cuts on my back," I said.

"And that's not all," said Monk.

"Me and Luna had the same dream about an old well," said Masako.

Noll, Lin, Mai, Ayako and John froze when me, Monk and Masako talked. Lin came over to me and hugged me lightly. I never wanted to know what happens when I have another dream like that. Noll told the team that we are going a grave yard with an old well in it. I knew that the grave yard is the last place I wanted to go right now. So I stayed by the gate of the graveyard and sensed two dark presences and wanted to run away to my home. Lin noticed about this and walked me home. Lin stayed with me at my apartment and I started singing to my self and Lin noticed I was possed and took me back to the grave yard. He told everyone that I was Possed by a little girl. Masako asked the little girl who possed me why did the little girl possed me.

"To tell my parents that I loved them, and tell them I would wait for them in heaven," said the little girl who possed me.

"I'll tell them what you said and you will find peace in the light," said Masako.

The little girl left my body and a wound appeared on my body and it was not a wound but a protection mark left from the little girl. I talked to the little girl and she told me that she was mine Lin's great, great, great, great grandma and I hugged her and said "I love you dearly" in chinese. She disappeared and Lin looked worried. I woke up after being passed out for 5 hours.

 **~Lin's POV~**

I sighed and asked what happened and she told the team that the little girl was mine and Luna's great, great, great, great grandma and I got up and left her side. I looked behind me and see her sad eyes and I looked away and not looking at my sister. I wanted answer's from our mother. I hated secrets that was kept from me and Luna. I called mom and asked and she told me the story and I was shocked at what she and Luna had both said and I started to believe them and hung up my phone. I came back to my sister and hugged her.

 **~Luna's POV~**

After what happened and getting a protection mark on my body and knowing that a family member was watching over and I was happy. That night after packing up the van, I went to an grave and saw chinese writing on it. I smiled and left after whispering, "I'll bring flowers." I went home to rest up and I didn't need any one over to watch. I had a dream with Gene in it and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 Lin is hurt pt 1

**Chaper 13**

 **~Luna's POV~**

After Leaving the Graveyard, I knew that Great, Great, Great, Great, Great grandma is watching over me and Lin. I soon noticed that Gene isn't dead. I told Lin to drop me off at the woods and he asked why. I told him that I won't take a no for an answer and he did as I said and ran were Gene was. There stood Gene, covered in cuts and alive. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"I'm alive but how I don't under stand," Said Gene.

"My grandma she helped you didn't she," I asked.

"Yes she did. And now I can be with my wife again," said Gene.

Lin and Noll with the team came to me and Gene. I was happy that Gene is back. Noll was surprised by what he saw. Gene and I came over and Gene hugged Noll. Lin came to me and hugged me with one of his arms. I was happy that family is reunited and love returns. Gene told Noll to go tell Mai how he felt. I came to Gene and we shared a kiss.

 **~Noll's POV~**

I went to Mai and told her how I feel about her. She told me that she loves me too. Soon we went back to the Spr office and I let my brother and Luna take a day off from work and have the day of their own. I was happy for my brother to have Luna. That night I took mai on a date, and we had a lot in common. She helped me with new clothes. I have to spend more time with Mai and Gene. I would never know that he was still alive.

 **~Gene's POV~**

I let Luna take care of my cuts and wrapped them I would never be alone without her. I will have to help her in any case the team is on and protect my wife. Luna smiled and I gave her a kiss on her cheek. We had time to ourselves after my cuts had been treated with care. I wanted to have a family with Luna when we had our wedding in Hong Kong, China.

 **~Luna's POV~**

The next day, me and Gene went on a date and had time to our selves. We went on a walk and held his hand. Then I sensed a ghost in the spa. I know that Noll told us we had a day off but that day off will be put on hold and Gene knew. We went to Spr and asked for the next case and Noll told us at a spa. I told him that I had a dream last night about the spa and said its haunted by two spirits. One evil and One good. Noll nodded and under stood. The team went to the spa and I felt the evil presences take over but the good spirit stayed by the team and I saw who the good spirit was it was mine and Lins grandpa. I smiled and the evil spirit was Luicifer and I had enough of the evil spirit. Gene said I would stay away from this case and Noll agree. Me and Gene left to go on our date.

"I missed my wife after I left. I was worried about you every moment of my life," said Gene.

"I missed you too my dear husband. I was worried about you too," I said.

"We'll never separate again," said Gene.

"I'll love you deeply," I said.

"Love you too my dear wife," said Gene.

After a while, me and Gene had fun when it started to rain and we made it to the apartments and took a hot bath together. The next day, me and Gene had breakfast and a knock could be heard. I answered it and it was monk. Monk told me Lin is in the hospital. Gene hugged me as I cried.

 _ **To be continue...**_


End file.
